PotterBlook
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Zzzzz are they gone yet? No... No they aren't... But the boy-who-lived is gone... Never too be seen again... Oh no...


**AN: Just realised I've been ignoring something I could do for one of my 'character is Harry' Fics! Blooky!**

Peeves shot through the empty school with a devious grin, before he stopped, hearing crying coming from a room. Curiously he poked his head through the wall to find a small ghost wearing a bedsheet over their head crying and moaning about someone called Vernon. For once in his existence he made a choice, and shot off to find one of the House Ghosts.

 **1 hour later**

The ghosts of the four houses of Hogwarts floated around the small ghost, with Peeves floating nearby a little worried. "It's good that you came when you did Peeves… This poor thing is at the brink of core-collapse." The Grey Lady said worried. The other ghosts stared at her, Core-collapse could only happen with young ghosts, freshly dead, or children when they became ghosts.

 **Years later**

The students walked into the great hall, looking around in awe, the House Ghosts at their tables and Peeves flying around happily as he bounced into a wall over and over. As the students had been sorted and Dumbledore stood up to give the first part of the speech, music flooded the great hall. A ghost that seemed to be wearing a bedsheet over it's floated in wearing muggle headphones.

" _Oh… Did I come in at a bad time? I'm sorry…_ " The ghost said quietly, sound different compared to the other ghosts.

"No, you just caught us off guard, come here and meet the new students!" The Fat Friar said kindly as the ghost floated over, noticing staring.

" _Ok…_ " They said shyly as Dumbledore gave his announcement.

"I don't recognise you…" A 2nd year Hufflepuff said curiously. "Are you a new ghost?" He asked.

" _Oh… No, I've been here a while… The other ghost's just didn't think I could take all the attention._ " They said embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Cedric Diggory." He said with a small nod.

" _Me…? Oh… I'm Napstablook… Nice to meet you I guess…_ " They said nervously, " _I sorta hang out in the Hufflepuff common room… So if you want to talk or something… Just look for me… I guess…_ " They said worried.

"I'll do that." Cedric said with a grin.

A Slytherin had an evil grin as she aimed her wand at the shy ghost, planning to freak the thing out for a laugh, the Bloody Baron distracted by the first year students asking him questions. As the spell left her wand Napstablook moved slightly and it hit a wall, getting everyone's attention, Napstablook, bravely, floated towards her as the music came back at full force, the student getting ready to do it again.

" _Yeah_ _!_

 _Guess I look funny,_

 _I'm not real sunny, though_

 _No, no no, nnnngh,_

 _Just pluggin' along, listenin' to the radio_

 _I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry,_

 _Do what you got to, don't mind me_

 _I'm not a barrel of sunshine, even my tears are crying_

 _Guess I'm in for a beating_

 _Don't mind my frown,_

 _I'd weigh you down,_

 _I'd just waste your time,_

 _Incorporeal,_

 _Sorry, McGonagall,_

 _I can barely rhyme…_

 _Don't waste your life,_

 _Your pain and strife,_

 _On a guy like me,_

 _Please stop it, slick,_

 _Put down that stick,_

 _Don't lower my HP._

 _You know, I'm only sitting here watching you try to hit me to be polite_ _…_ _You can't kill a ghost_ _._

 _Yeah_ _!_

 _I'm real sorry_

 _I don't feel starry, though_

 _No, no no, nnnngh,_

 _Makin' mixtapes, are they okay, I don't know_

 _Long ago, I forgot how to laugh_

 _I know how to say heh, that's just half of it,_

 _Not sure if I'm even real,_

 _I'm just not really feeling up to it_

 _Hey_

 _I made a hat_

 _How about that?_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _I made it out of tears that I shed during this spat_

 _Just another day in my little life_

 _Full of melancholy, gloom and strife,_

 _I'm sick in the head, don't wanna leave bed,_

 _I didn't want this afterlife!_

 _Sometimes it's cool_

 _I feel like such a fool_

 _Feeling like I have been schooled_

 _A lonely piece of trash_

 _Man, I want to crash,_

 _Be a weepin' ghoul_

 _Yeah, my life is pain_

 _Yeah, I'm quite insane,_

 _Even with this hat_

 _Yeah, am I sayin'_

 _Yeah too much?_

 _Sorry about that_ _._ "

At that moment a first year Hufflepuff, very short, ran over and hugged the sad Ghost.

" _I just now realized I probably could have left at any point_ _…_ _But then you'd be unhappy too_ _…_ _So… sorry_ _…_ " Napstablook then noticed the first year hugging them." _W-what? Are you_ _…_ _hugging me? That's nice, but_ _…_ _I can't really hug back_ _…_ _It would be weird_ _…_

 _Wow_

 _Are we friends now_

 _Don't even know how_

 _This happened!_

 _Guess I'll live with it, guess this is my life now_

 _I can't believe we stopped the fight,_

 _Is this your way of trying to make it right?_

 _This is the longest anyone's listened to me,_

 _And the record won't break after tonight_

 _I'm full of cheer_

 _And can't you hear_

 _It in the way I sing?_

 _Well you should go,_

 _Before I go_

 _And ruin everything_

 _Pretend you beat me down,_

 _That would stop my frown,_

 _Give me a little glee_

 _Meanwhile, I am_

 _Just going to jam_

 _To this melody_

 _I'm fine, excuse me, I'm sorry,_

 _Do what you got to, don't mind me_

 _I'm not a barrel of sunshine, even my tears are crying_

 _Thanks for stopping the beating_

 _Just another day in my little life_

 _Full of melancholy, gloom and strife,_

 _I'm sick in the head, don't wanna leave bed,_

 _I didn't want this afterlife…_ " They froze as the song ended and floated away, the first year going back to the table with a smile.

"Well… You're certainly the first person to try that with Napstablook. They don't interact with people much!" The Friar said in surprise. "What's your name?" He asked the child.

The child stared at him for a few moments before grinning. "I'm Frisk!"


End file.
